mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Skullkeepa14/1st Stop Lego Shop
This is the talk page for my shop. Place your orders under here.-- 09:54, 31 July 2009 (UTC) The 1st Stop Lego Shop Now Has Auctions!!. To Bid Or Make Your Own Auction Visit:1st Stop Lego Shop Auctions Orders Ready: :*Joeman200, 4 Apples For A thornax= Joeman, Please Accept Friend Request. :*LegoGuy1866, 2 Destructoid Tokens and 3 Engines= 12 Clicks, Order will be rady tomorow Orders Being Prepared: :*Nastajia12, 5 Gypsum and 5 Pipes= 300 Clicks Please Don't Pay Yet :*LegoManiac97, 2 Gypsum and 1 Pipe= 90 Clicks Again Please Don't Pay Yet Move Page Hey move your page to User:Skullkeepa14/1st Stop Lego Shop and it will show up in the nav template. -- 09:03, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Buy! Items: 1 of each animal Signature: -- 02:39, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Comments: I will give you the parts. Ok then that will be (7x30=210 clicks) Just wait and let me Decide which module. P.s. Does ur friend seventy205 have a mln wikia account?-- 07:29, 4 August 2009 (UTC) No he said after rank 4 he might get one. -- 01:57, 5 August 2009 (UTC) deal can I have the 4 apples I'll give you a thornax -- 17:05, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Ok, Please accept friend request-- 13:37, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Buy Items:1 Solar Power Cell, 1 Arcade Token (I have many set up). Signiture: Comments: I may have to give the clicks later because I won an auction and have only given 80/250 clicks. Ok please accept friend request so i can send solar power cell. And I have given the arcade token to ur hop module.-- 13:35, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Thankks.I got the Solar Power Cell too.-- 12:39, 9 August 2009 (UTC) shields I will by as many shield packs as you have. clicks spread over amount of time.-- 19:46, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Once I get out of Rank 8 I will be selling shield packs ( I forgot to put not selling next to shield pax-- 07:58, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Is There Anything Else You would Like to buy?-- 08:04, 7 August 2009 (UTC) buying Items: 2 gypsum, 1 pipe Signature: 13:22, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Comments: Ok this order might take a few days so i will tell u once it's ready in ur talk page ok, sir??-- 13:36, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Arcade Tokens I would like some Arcade Tokens PaultheWall1995 16:47, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Please Create an account on the wiki, and also how many arcade tokens would you like?-- 12:01, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Alright I made my account and I would like as many tokens as you can give me. My account on the wikia and on lego.com is PaultheWall1995. I will set up an arcade game. And pay you the clicks. PaultheWall1995 (talk) 16:36, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Where do i click to pay? PaultheWall1995 (talk) 16:38, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Maximum is about 5 arcade tokens, do u have a destructoid arcade. I can click that?-- 07:37, 10 August 2009 (UTC) I have a delivery arcade module, and how can i pay you? 15:22, 10 August 2009 (UTC) 25 Clicks, Method of Payment Is Shown Near the top of the page-- I payed the clicks can i have 5 arcade tokens? 03:33, 12 August 2009 (UTC) I think I payed this ages ago, please check!!-- 05:20, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Yes you did, thank you. 03:50, 23 August 2009 (UTC) I'll buy 40 gypsum I'll buy 40 gypsum with my clicks spread out over time. Also i'll buy 40 pipes after the gypsum.-- 17:14, 8 August 2009 (UTC) I'm afraid the maximum order is 5 gypsum and 5 pipes, If you would like to order this you might have to wait a longer?? Sorry for the inconvenience:(.-- 12:04, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Well thats okay... by the way good luck on being co-manager at skippers store. I'm not trying because you two are on way more than me.-- 15:13, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Another Buy Items: August specal (2 free Destroctoid Arcade clicks), 3 engines Signuture:-- 13:13, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Comments: In the same Aution 220/250 clicks have been given so I will click in a few days. Ok Your Order will probably be ready by tomorow?? Have A Nice Day!!-- 13:59, 13 August 2009 (UTC) I'll click now.-- 12:31, 15 August 2009 (UTC) I'm done clicking.-- 14:28, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Sorry i haven't cheked my store in ages, i'll do this order straight away!!-- 05:09, 22 August 2009 (UTC) I Completed order Have a nice day!!-- 05:47, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Banners Got any banners? I'll take 5 of each house. 2 clicks sound good for each banner? So 20 clicks total for 5 of each house. Hope this isn't too much to ask. Thanks. -- 02:24, 14 August 2009 (UTC) 1. I am on the Gauntlets side So I would Not have any Mantle Banners!! 2. Gauntlet Banners Are 15 Clicks Each 3. Aren't You on the mantle side? -- 06:39, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Woooh that is a little too expensive for me sorry. I'll have too pass for now. -- 10:33, 15 August 2009 (UTC) how bout 10 clix a banner?? barter with me here!!-- 11:02, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Is 5 clicks too low for you? -- 23:01, 16 August 2009 (UTC) I dunno, how much banners u want? we could always do that deal, U clix my barrax module once and then I harvest and then u clik and then I harvest And I give half of banners I recieve or less??-- 08:28, 20 August 2009 (UTC) I need 30 of each house. -- 12:08, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Ok I'll get them for u but no less than 7 clix each since yer a memba of the speed ranking club!!-- 05:08, 22 August 2009 (UTC) want 2 tires -- 15:58, 14 August 2009 (UTC)flydicez Please Make an account and that will cost 2 clix to my may pop purple popper!! Please accept friend request-- 05:01, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Elementals I'll give you 40 clicks for 20 elemental earths thanks.-- 19:19, 14 August 2009 (UTC) I'll try to see wat i can do for u since i am trying to get rank 8 items myself?-- 12:03, 15 August 2009 (UTC) I know I'll just click your elemental earth module 2 then let you harvest the earths to give to me.-- 20:42, 16 August 2009 (UTC) what about U give me 40 clix and then I give u 40 clix on elemental earth module? So we have a click click deal! Congrats on rank 9!!-- 07:31, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Great! but have the clicks spread out because a glitch makes 2 clicks become 2 elementals and the max elementals for harvest are two so lets take turns I will click yours today twice and whenever you re active will exchange turns clicking only twice.-- 14:51, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Sorry i forget lots of times, i clicked ur water 2 times!!-- 05:06, 22 August 2009 (UTC) I clicked your earth two times but now just click my stardust sticker mod two times instead.-- 16:00, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Actually I'll do a click trade with u, u give me 100 clix on Crest of gauntlets module, I give 100 clix to u on stardust module!!??-- 08:17, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Sure! -- 22:56, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Gypusum Items: 1 Gypusum Sig: -- 14:30, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Comments: I am done so I will click fast. I will try to get this ready as well as all my overdue orders!! Don'yt forget ur 10% discount!!!!-- 04:56, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Yep! Thanks for that.So insted of 30 clicks how much is it?-- 12:16, 23 August 2009 (UTC) 27 clix-- 12:33, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Okay I'll give clicks when you tell.-- 12:35, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Order is ready!!!!-- 09:51, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Clicks I read on the 1st Stop Lego Shop that you are trading clicks. Can you trade some with me? I have been here before. I would like 40 clicks on my race track module rank 2, if thats all right. Thanks Skullkeepa14 P.S. I am honored to be your 2nd customer. 03:55, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Sorry I am unable to do that since I would need lego race car rank 2 and 40 power cells, and wat would the point of that?? u will recieve nothin but i will give u clix until I lose k??-- 12:33, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Alright i was just wondering if that was possible, and i was gunna give you 40 clicks to whatever. Thanks anyway 20:52, 23 August 2009 (UTC) But u would only recieve the blueprint???-- 08:14, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Oh yeah i meant rank 1 10:26, 24 August 2009 (UTC) well I can't do it because it requires 40 solar power cells, but 9'm happy to give 40 clix anywhere!!-- 10:28, 24 August 2009 (UTC) How about i pay you 80 clicks for 40 solar power cells, which you use for the 40 clicks to my race track module rank 1? 03:06, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Ok But i'll do this with my friends account so he letting me borrow it. I'll need to make him a race car rank 1-- 03:28, 29 August 2009 (UTC) I will pay for the solar power cells. 03:03, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Don't pay yet! I still hjave to get everything ready, So hows rank 3 going and how much victory ribbons u have?-- 03:34, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Sounds good where do you want me to pay 80 clicks? 03:30, 29 August 2009 (UTC) I can't pay now anyway im running out of clicks. Well, rank 3. Not going great. Im trying to grow blue bricks on the spot and i only have 4 victory ribbons. I'm not that great at this, haha. 03:36, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Ye du don't have to pay those 80 clix yet because i haven't got the race car rank 1 ready yet. And if ye always need to we can do a clik clik deal where i click ur lego club mod rank 2 bout 30 times so u get bluebirx-- 03:43, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Sure that would be great. Do you wanta do 30 clix? Sounds good to me. 03:45, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Alright so lets do a click-click deal tomorrow because i am completely out of clicks for today. I just bought 300 thornax. 03:51, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Aution Can I make a Rank 1 Aution?-- 12:37, 23 August 2009 (UTC) sure feel free to edit it and make it neat under each sub-heading!!-- 12:41, 23 August 2009 (UTC) gypsums I'd like to buy 2 gypsums.-- 23:49, September 1, 2009 (UTC) order I would like 20 red flowers please.-- 21:26, September 7, 2009 (UTC)Ultradc That'll Be 10 clix thanx to my crest of gauntlets module-- 09:39, September 8, 2009 (UTC) gypsums i'll take 5 gypsums. my MLN is alrocks7283. My Order Items:5 elemental water Sig: See my storeHighlight to reveal Secrets!!!!!!!!!!!!! This is my sig. See my cafe Hi.yo.˙ˆ.¥ø.ˆ¬ˆ˚´πˆ´ ø˜¬¥ ¬´µø˜ πˆ´See My auction 11:29, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Comments:None order i want 4 sapphires please....jesuslover1503 15:42, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Lego aquaman13 can i have 5 bowmen, 5 pikmen, and last but not least a knight thanks (talk)thire13 19:54, July 26, 2010 (UTC) 0rder. Items:Drum,Circut Bord Signature: 01:58, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Comments:were C1i